Tears, Comfort and Love
by LiveFearlessly
Summary: When Booth shows up at Brennans apartment late at night claiming he had just witnessed a death, he seeks comfort. The kind of comfort depends entirely on her...My first M story so it is not written very well...Will this push lead them to love?
1. Midnight Visit

Once I was done getting ready for bed and lying in bed about to turn off the light, there came a knock on my door. I groaned and looked at the clock which read midnight. I rolled out of bed and began walking towards the door. I looked through the hole and who I saw comforted me, Booth. I opened the door and that's when I had a chance to fully take in his appearance. His hair was flat due to being wet, and his clothes were soaked with water. This brought the assumption that he had walked to her house in the rain from wherever he had been previously. Confused and worried I decided to break the silence.  
"Booth, hi. What happened?" He just stared at me with sadness in his eyes.  
"Here come in," I said gently taking hold of his arm and pulling him into the house. I shut the door and my eyes moved instantly back to Booth. I brought him over to sit down on the couch as I sat beside him leaving not much distance between us.  
"Booth, please tell me what happened." I said pretty much pleading. His head dropped slowly and I put my arm around his back and rested it on his arm. I was confused when I felt a rip in his shirt and I looked at my hand to see it covered in red. I gasped and shot up. I knelt down beside him and examined his arm. It had a deep looking gash on it.  
"Oh my god Booth. What happened?!"  
I looked in his eyes and saw the sadness, pain and need of comfort and I guess he saw the worry and sadness in mine because he began talking.  
"I got in a fight. I was walking home with a friend and...someone came out of nowhere and began beating on him. I tried to help but then another guy came from behind and began trying to hold me back. I finally...hit...hit the guy holding me and then I went after the other one but my friend...he was already...was already...gone. I tried to fight the other guy but the two of them together I just- They had a knife and so that's where that came from."  
"Oh my god."  
"I just left the crime scene after being cleared. Refused to let the EMT check me out because I needed to see you. My friend...he was another FBI agent and I...I let my friend get stabbed. I held him in my arms."  
"Booth...it's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. You said it yourself, they overpowered you. You were being held back and even though you were overpowered, you fought back hard Booth. You got cut and you still tried to fight back. His death...it wasn't your fault. You dont have to feel guilty. It was nobody's fault but the two people who attacked you."  
"No Bones, I could...I should've been able to save him. He didn't deserve to die. Why kill him and leave me alive?"  
"I dont know."  
"He...he had a wife and two kids."  
I felt so bad for him and yet I couldn't think of anything that I could do. I had been told that I had no people skills whatsoever and that I tend to make situations worse them better them but I couldn't just watch him suffer. I didn't know if what I was about to do would work but I took the risk.  
I put my hand on the side of his face, bringing our eyes to meet and gently caressed the soft skin.  
"This is not your fault. You can't blame yourself for something you had no control over."  
There was silence for a matter of moments while I continued to caress his cheek. I had no idea if it there was any cause for it but what I did know was that it felt good to be touching him.  
"Now, you stay here." I stood and went in the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit and walked back to find him in the same place, hands in his lap. I knelt down again and said,  
"I need your shirt off."  
"I had his blood on my hands."  
"Booth, im going to take your shirt off."  
"His 3 year wedding anniversary is coming up."  
I began unbuttoning his shirt slowly. I pulled it off and examined the wound on his shoulder. I treated it carefully, he winced a little at some parts but he was trying to remain strong. I bandaged it up. When I was done, our eyes caught and we stared deep into each others eyes. Then out of nowhere...

He leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine. I was shocked at first but as the kiss intensified, my hands made their way around his neck pulling him closer. He was the first to pull back panting.


	2. True Love Reveals Itself

"Im sorry Bones

I began shaking my head unable to speak. I leaned in and captured his lips again for another earth shattering kiss. My hands found there way to his abdominal muscles and I lined up and down each one memorizing. His hands made the journey to mine and slowly raised my arms in the air, fingers still entwined. We pulled back for air and our eyes met. Both filled with just alongside a hint of sadness, both wanting to make all the pain go away, needing the feeling of closeness. His knuckles brushed down my arm slowly and to the bottom of my shirt. He lifted it until it was over my head and on the floor.

His eyes drifted down to my breasts and his hand soon followed. I gasped at the contact. He finally took off my bra and by now, I was on his lap, knee on each side of him. I leaned forward and began placing kisses on his neck and along his collar bone. I moved back up to his lips and that's when he picked us both up off of the couch. My feet were back on the floor as my back collided with the wall.

Our hands connected again and he lifted them and held them to the wall as he kissed my mouth, jaw, and neck. I dropped my head back to give him better access. His hands travelled down to my pants and he took them off. I took initiative and began tracing his jaw and neck with my fingers at first and then my lips followed. The groan that he let out was all I needed to realize just how much I wanted him. I went down lower placing kisses along his chest and while doing so, my fingers were undoing the cocky belt buckle. I pulled down his pants and kissed my way back up to his lips.

He put his hands on the back of my thighs and I knew what to do. I wrapped my legs around his waist. We continued to kiss on the way to my bedroom. He kicked the door shut with his foot and laid me down on the bed holding him above me. One hand was holding him up and the other was slowly and gently running his knuckles up my thigh. My eyes remained on his face while his followed his hand. My hand was playing with the hair on the back of his head.

Once his hand had made its way up to my cheek, I pulled him down for another kiss still playing with his hair. I rolled us over so I was on top. I trailed kisses down his neck and chest and went further down. I noticed he was confused but I knew exactly what I was doing.

I arrived near the end of the bed and cradled his foot in my hands. I was thinking of the time when he was in the hospital and I had noticed on his x-rays that his feet had severe bruising on them from being tortured, beaten by a pipe or a hose on his feet. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes but I did my best to stop them from falling. I gently massaged it and watched his eyes close. Then I brought my mouth down and kissed his feet.

"I want to make the pain disappear," I said quietly between kisses. I then moved back up to his lips.

"Just being with you makes me forget all the pain Bones," he whispered and I smiled before capturing his lips again.

He rolled us over once more. We kissed for a matter of minutes until he slowly entered me. I gasped at the contact and my head dug deep into the pillow arching my body. He rested his forehead on mine and our lips connected. It was the first time that I was speechless during sex. He moved in and out and I matched my rhythm with his. We both reached our points of pleasure and release and cried out.

He collapsed on top of me and my arms went around him and held on tight rubbing up and down his back, keeping him close. I loved the feeling; I felt safe and complete. After a few minutes, he pulled out and pulled out. He dropped to my side.


	3. Definitions and Silent Realizations

Afterwards, I laid on my stomach, half on the bed and half on Booth. His arm rubbed up and down the column of my back.

"Can you," I paused, "can you explain to me what love is?"  
"I thought you knew? I thought you thought it was a delusion brought on by-"  
"I don't want the scientific definition, I want your definition. Please?"

"Well...its different for everyone really but basically, love is the smile brought to your face by the sight of that person; love is the tears that fall when you feel you lost that person; love is the anger built up inside when that person upsets you but not giving up; love is desire to want to be with hat person every second of the day. When you love someone, you are willing to do anything for that person and when you feel safe when you're around that person. That feeling that you get when you meet someone new and they are a new kind of feeling for you, they bring something to your relationship that nobody else ever could for you. When you are able to just lay in bed with that person doing nothing but talking and sex doesn't feel like just sex anymore, it feels like more, thats love Bones."

I was speechless because not only did what he just explained make my heart beat fast and almost bring tears to my eyes because it was the most beautiful thing I ever heard, but what he had just described, the definition that he had just given me described every feeling I get when I am around him. Every part of that speech was true when it came to Booth. I loved Booth and the proof was the fact that I never let a man hold me after sex before and the fact that the last hour or two we had spent together didn't feel like _just _anything; it felt like more, way more than that.

"Why do you ask?" He asked, our eyes connecting.  
"No reason. I just love listening to you." I wasn't about to tell him I thought I loved him until I was sure that it was the right thing to do.

He smiled, leaned up making our lips meet again. Even after all of the previous kissing that had taken place, the more recent kisses never lacked in passion. We made love once more that night before falling asleep wrapped up in each others arms. The best sleep I ever had in my whole life by far.


	4. Morning After and Angela Visits

The next morning I woke up, Booth was still fast asleep and I lay there just thinking. Not only did I just sleep with my partner special agent Booth but it had meant more than any of my previous pursuits. It was slow and gentle with just enough intensity. The other times I slept with any one else was meaningless. Even with Sully, it felt like just sex but with Booth it felt like...making love.

I finally understood what Booth had been talking about that night in the diner. I glanced over at a sleeping Booth and just stared with a small smile on my face. I raised my hand and gently brushed along his hairline. His eyes fluttered open and I thought I would never see anything as amazing as that.

My smile widened.  
"Hey," he said with a soft smile.

"Hey," I replied quietly as I leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. His arms immediately wrapped out me and pulled me closer to him. The kiss deepened but before anything more could happen, we both heard a phone going off. I pulled back and rested my forehead against his, our eyes both still closed.

"Ill go find it." I said getting up and taking the sheet with me.  
"Hey!" He said laughing as I laughed with him.

"I need the covers more than you do."

I was in the living room searching for the ringing cell phone when he came out wearing his boxers.  
"Hey, who said you could get dressed?" I said smiling.  
I found my coat and pulled out my cell phone.

"Now, be quiet." I answered the phone and it was Cam with an update on the case. As I did this, Booth tortured me by placing open mouthed kisses on my neck; it was hard to keep quiet on those parts. After I got off the phone with Cam and made my way over to the coffee maker, I heard a knock.

"Oh, probably my paper, would you? Im not quite dressed for the occasion."  
He grinned and walked towards the door. He opened it and stood there silent. I couldn't see who was at the door so I walked up still wrapper in the sheet. There standing in front of Booth and me, mouth open, jaw dropped was Angela. Then came the deafening squeal. She hugged Booth.

"Ange, early in the morning."

Angela backed up,  
"Oh...oh...oh," She said in three different voices finally understanding what he meant.  
"Oh my god, im so happy for you two love birds. How long?"

"Not long Angela, since last night," Booth said. Muffled ringing sounded in the near distance, "That would be my cell phone. Excuse me ladies." He nodded and smiled that trademark smile and walked off.  
"Booth."

That's when Angela began conversation.  
"Honey, im so happy for you two!"

"I know Ange, I figured that out after I half lost my hearing earlier."

"Sorry, it's just I have waited about 4 years to be able to do that. So, how was he?"

"How was he...?"

"Honey, how was agent hot stuff in bed? Does he deserve the corner office, big badge and cocky belt buckle?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ange!" I said laughing and hit her playfully, "Not like it is any of your business, but I think if it's possible, he needs a higher up office, a bigger badge and a belt buckle that says extra cocky." I said smiling and Angela grinned and laughed.

That's when Booth came back wearing his pants, shirt and carrying his suit jacket and tie hung loosely around his neck.

"That was the Bureau; I need to answer some questions regarding...Agent Tanners death." Angela was now on the couch watching us from a short distance. I put my hand on his chest while keeping the other holding up the sheet.  
"Booth, im so sorry about his death. Are you okay?"

"Yeah...im...im okay. Thanks Bones. I appreciate _everything _you did." He kissed her quickly, "Bye, see you later."

"Bye," Then I noticed his badge lying on the floor, "Whoa, whoa honey wait!" I called out as he re-entered.

"Honey?" He questioned smiling.

"I thought I would see the importance and reason why everyone says things like honey, and babe so I decided to try it."

"And?"

"I quite like it," I said handing him his badge and kissing him again quickly.

"Alright, I really have to go now. Am I forgetting anything?"  
"Not that I know of. Now go."

He walked out shutting the door as well.

"Okay Ange, make yourself at home until I get dressed and then we can go."  
"You two are so adorable it could drive someone nuts."

"I dont know what that means completely but thanks."

"No I mean it, you two are meant for each other."

"Thank you Ange, I know that now."

I walked into my room and when I looked at the bed, it instantly brought a smile to my face. I quickly got dressed and walked back out into the living room to find Angela staring at the knocked over lamp and books.

"Sweetie, you and special agent hot stuff really got to it. You two should be arrested for wild sex making," she laughed.

"First of all, wild sex is not a crime and second of all, it wasn't _sex._"

"Then what happened?"

"We made _love_."

"Aw sweetie!"

"Ange, we are going to be late. We should get going."


	5. The Diner and The Visit

After work, Booth and I met up at the diner like we usually did and talked about work among other things.  
"So does this mean that Im on a date with an FBI agent?" I asked our faces in close proximity.  
"No, you're on a date with an FBI _special _agent," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and he joined in. Just then, I saw a familiar face walk into the diner, my father. He walked up.  
"Can I sit?"  
"Sure," I said, "If it's alright with Booth."  
"Fine by me."  
"So, I heard that you two are sleeping together now."  
"Dad!"  
"What? Im interested. Since when?"  
"Dad, im not going to discuss my sexual encounters with you."  
"Honey, I thought we were close."  
"We are but I don't think that any normal father is _interested _in his daughter's sex life."  
"Please, it's not like I asked you the positions-"  
"Dad! Seriously! Fine, fine, alright, since yesterday."  
"Oh, not that long. Well at least your not wasting more time with the losers you dated before."  
"I agree!" Booth said finally speaking. I laughed slightly,  
"Well dad, you never met any of the _losers _I dated before."  
"No, but your not with them anymore so they obviously weren't any good, am I right?"  
I said nothing because he raised a valid point.  
"I like Booth," he said.  
"You like Booth? The man that arrested you?"  
"He was doing his job Tempe, I understand. I was just like any of criminal you guys pursued, why should I get a break just because my daughter is dating an FBI agent?"  
"Man has a good point Bones."  
"Well Im glad you like Booth dad because I like Booth..._a lot._"  
"Im happy for you Temperance, and you too Booth. But Booth, listen up. You break her heart; you know what I can do to you."  
"You're threatening a federal agent dad, that's illegal."  
"No, he's not talking to a federal agent, he's talking to your boyfriend Bones."  
I smiled at the sound of that. My dad smiled as well because he knew that he could trust Booth. My father left afterwards leaving me and Booth alone once again.  
"My boyfriend?"  
"Yeah, I mean what we did, what I did last night, I wouldn't do that unless was your boyfriend right? So what do you say? Want to be my girlfriend?"  
He asked taking my hand and rubbing his thumb gently across the top.  
"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend Booth."  
"Good, now im happy."  
"You're happy? Should I stop then?"  
"No, not _that happy. _I was talking about happy as in the feeling, not happy as when a guy..."  
"Oh, okay. Special agent Booth, _my boyfriend. _I dont think I liked the sound of anything better than that."  
He smiled.  
We went back to Booth's house instead of mine because it was closer and we needed to feel as soon as possible.  
We made love twice that night.


	6. Late Night Visitor and Odd Discovery

I woke up and looked around. I was alone in the bed and I smelled breakfast cooking. I grinned and climbed out of bed putting on my shirt. I walked out to the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his waist as he continued to cook.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," he replied as he took my hand and brought it to his mouth gracing it with a soft feel of his lips. He turned around wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Breakfast is ready."

We ate breakfast together laughing and smiling at each other.

We showered together and I finally felt like I had what I had been looking for my whole life. We walked back into the bedroom and he began putting on a clean dress shirt. I put on the set of clothes of brought.

Once we were dressed, we walked out of the building hand in hand and drove to work.  
At work, we did pretty well in keeping our relationship secret except Angela had already told Hodgins, Cam and Zach. Booth and I didn't really care about the team knowing, we were more worried about people around us and other FBI agents finding out so we asked them to keep it to themselves. We had agreed to keep things professional at work but at times when we had no lead, or when we were waiting for information to be found, we would find ourselves in my office, blinds closed, sitting on the couch. Of course we did not go past making out considering we were in my office.

We would sneak kisses every once in a while being discreet.

Later that night, we only made love once but it was amazing. It was 7:30 by the time we settled down for a movie. I wore his white dress shirt and he wore boxers. Then we both heard a knock.

"Threes our take out," he said smiling. Booth walked to the door. He opened it. I stood up and said,

"You should let me pay for it this time. You did last-" I stopped abruptly at who I saw. It was none other than the FBI deputy director Cullen. _Oh no. _I thought in my head.  
"Agent Booth...Dr. Brennan." he nodded at me and I nodded back, "Can I come in?"  
"Yes sir." Booth stepped aside and said, "Uh, just let me get...some clothes on."

Booth walked into his bedroom leaving me alone with Cullen.  
"So, Dr. Brennan, how have you been?"

"Good, uh...how about you?"

"I've been good thanks."

"Good."

"So, you and Agent Booth huh?"

I nodded, "Yeah..."

Booth finally came out causing a sigh of relief from me.  
"Ill let you two talk," I said.

"I think its best if you stay Dr. Brennan," Cullen said.

"Oh...okay." I sat down awkwardly beside Booth.

"So, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Actually, uh, im pretty sure you already guessed but uh," Booth took my hand in his gently, "Im in love with my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan."

I was shocked to hear the words come from his mouth. I knew that we had started a relationship but the loving me part was brand new to my ears. I looked at him and said,  
"You..._love_ me?"

"I do," He said smiling.

I smiled possibly the biggest smile in my life.  
"I...love you too!" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked happily.

"Definitely!" I kissed him and then we remembered that the FBI deputy director was sitting right in front of us. We both pulled back to see Cullen with a faint smile on his face.

Booth cleared his throat, "uh, sorry...sir."

"How long has this been going on?" he asked.

"Since a few days ago at night."

"Who made the first move?"

"I did sir," Booth said, "Sir, I dont...understand."

"You just won me $1000 Agent Booth! Atta boy!"

Both Booth and I were confused by the statement and the slap to the shoulder.  
"Sir?" Booth asked confused.

"Well, I had a bet on you...so did the rest of your squint squad. Started by Miss Montenegro. I bet that you would get together late at night, and that Booth would make the first move. I bet that it would happen after at least 4 years of your partnership."

"You bet on us?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know that's not very professional but you two were so oblivious to the fact. It stunned be that my best agent finally makes the first move after 4 years."  
"Sorry to...let you down?"

Cullen laughed.  
"Well Ill let you two get back to...whatever you two were doing before I came and made it awkward and scared you."

"Alright. See you at work sir? That is if you dont fire me for disobeying FBI policy."

"Oh right, I guess I should discuss that with you. Right," he sat back down, "Well, it is my duty as deputy director of the FBI to separate you two indefinitely due to the FBI policy. Agent Booth, you know the policy well and _who _it applies to. So if I _see _you two doing _anything_ and I mean anything unprofessional at work with your partners, I will re-assign a new one. Im sure you understand agent Booth, Dr. Brennan."

"Yes, we understand."

"But say that I dont separate you two, you two better stop seeing one another intimately?"

"Yes sir."

I was sad to hear Booth's answer and I could feel the tears about to come on.

"Good, now Agent Booth, regarding Agent Tanner's death, the funeral is going to be held tomorrow at 3."

"Thanks for informing me sir."

"One more thing Agent Booth, what happened to Agent Tanner…you shouldn't blame yourself…but then Im sure Dr. Brennan did a good job at telling you that herself," he stood as did Booth, "Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan," Cullen said, smiled and left.

Booth looked at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked rubbing his back.

"Yeah…yeah, im…once I get time to come to terms with…everything at the funeral. Should be fine."

I looked down and he said,

"Are _you _okay?"

"Yeah it's just…so we have to choose between partners or lovers?"

"What no, no. We can be both. You really didn't understand that did you. He was saying that the FBI policy only applies to the FBI and you aren't the FBI Bones, you work at the Jeffersonian, you only work with the FBI. BUT he also said that we should keep it under the radar so he doesn't have to deal with all the other agents who was confused and disagree."

"Really? Then why did he say were separate indefinitely?"

"So he wouldn't literally disobey what his duties are as deputy director. He is supposed to separate us Bones but I guess he likes us together and he's saying that we stay as both but keep it quiet."

"Wow...I totally never would have guessed that's what he said."

Booth laughed and kissed my forehead.

"So want to keep watching the movie?"

"Yes, im very interested to know how they explain a talking dog."

He laughed once more and said, "You're so adorable."

He turned the movie back on and we settled down, my head in his lap and continued watching the movie. I fell asleep about 3/4 into it.


	7. Squints Explain Small Request

I woke up in his bed to know that Booth had carried me there last night. I took his hand and entwined our fingers and brought them to my mouth. I kissed his fingers lightly and then I turned over so we were facing each other.

"Morning," I said against his lips as I felt him smile on my lips.

"Morning gorgeous."

I smiled as he rolled us over so he was hovering over me. He leaned down and began kissing my neck which drove me crazy with pleasure.

"I have to go to...to work." I said in gasps.

"Your right." He dropped to the side and propped himself up on his elbow smiling at me.

"You're so beautiful," he said causing a smile to appear on my face. I brought my hand up to his cheek and placed a sweet, soft kiss on his lips before getting up. He followed and chased me into the bathroom both of us laughing. We showered together.

I changed into the pair of clothes I brought as he got dressed as well.

We arrived at the lab.  
"The bet, tell me about the bet," I asked Angela.

"Oh no, they found out," Hodgins said.

"Yeah, you got that right. Now tell us about it," Booth said.

"Okay, after we worked that first case together, we all bet on you later on. I bet that it would take you two years and Dr. B would make the first move," Hodgins said.

"I got involved as son as I worked my first face with you and I bet it would take you another year and a half and Booth would make the first move," said Cam.

"I said that it would take three and Booth would be the first one," we both looked at Zach.

"And I bet it would take you four years and Bren would make the first move," Angela said, "One thing wrong!"

"I can't believe this," I said.

"Me either."

I began walking away and Booth followed.

"Honey, Im sorry."

"You bet on us Angela, you bet money on us. You got the deputy director of the FBI involved. This is humiliating." I went into my office and Booth shut the door behind him. He sat on the couch and I lay down and rested my head on his lap. He rubbed my hair.

"I can't believe they bet on us."

"I know, I can't either."

"I dont have any real big cause to be angry but I am angry. While I was struggling with the feelings I thought were love but I denied, they were betting on us."

"You...were struggling with feelings for me?"

"Well...I would be lying if I said that I wasn't suppressing any feelings. The first case we worked together I could feel the sexual tension already and I was strangely attracted you. I wanted you more than any other man I ever met and that confused me because you were so stubborn and arrogant and mean to me and the lab. It drove me crazy."

"Hey, you weren't exactly nice either but...im glad we stuck together and it worked out."

"Me too." He kissed my hand and then came a knock on the door and Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Zach walked in.

"Sweetie, we just wanted to say that were sorry for betting on you two."

"Its okay Angela, I overreacted, its just...its kind of embarrassing. It makes me feel less of a person as impossible as that is because I am a genius but somehow I missed that I had intense feelings for Booth but somehow you guys knew? I didn't just start loving Booth either. About three years ago, I began experiencing odd feelings that I never felt before and I was confused and had no idea what to do and you guys were pressuring me to ask Booth out and I...was messed up. So _Im _sorry."

"Aw sweetie that's so cute!"

"That is!" Zach, Cam and Hodgins said.

"Yeah, that was adorable. You liked me for three years?" Booth asked big grin on his face.

"Not like your ego needs this but yes, you were irresistible and impossible to get out of my head."

"Well that's good...cause you never left my mind Bones."

The team let out a big 'awe' and Booth and I turned to stare.

"Right! Guys, we have...work to do." Cam said.

"Oh, yeah...right, let's go." They all left.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

I kissed him.

"Right. That would be where," he said grinning. Before we had time to go any further than just placing simple kisses on each other, Booth pulled back.

"Its almost 3."

"Oh, yeah, uh, Ill see you later?"

"Yeah…hey Bones?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you…if you could you know come to the funeral with me."

"Sure, if you want me to be there, ill be there."

"I do, it would mean a lot."

"Then Ill go."

"Thanks Bones."

"Not a problem Booth."


	8. The Funeral

We arrived at the church ten minutes early so Booth could tell the family how much he respected his friend and that he was sorry for their loss.

After the ceremony, we drove to the cemetery without saying a word; Booth just held onto my hand.

We stood around the burial site as the speech was said and goodbyes were given. Booths hand remained in mine and my free hand was rubbing up and down his arm.

After the casket was sent into the ground, Booth once again told the family how sorry he was for their loss and we drove back to the lab.

We sat in my office doing nothing but sitting there in silence. I drew circles in his back trying desperately to make him feel at least a little better.

I opened my mouth and closed it again quite a lot wondering if I should say what I was thinking. Instead, I choose to just sit there, comforting him in silence and maybe soon he would begin to talk which I wasn't all certain would happen. One thing I did know was that talking about how death happens all the time was not the way to go.

"When I first," he paused to breathe in and out, "When I first became an FBI agent, I was the new guy right and all of the other agents they were," he paused, "they all saw me as a kid trying to make it big by joining a force that would automatically do so whether I was good or bad. You know they, they uh, they called me a few names here and there when I walked by but this Rick, Agent Tanner, he never did. He was the only one who treated me as an actual agent instead of just an amateur. He taught me a lot and if it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be an agent anymore."

I had no idea what to say. I could say nothing or I could say something hoping it was the right thing to stay.

"He and I got partnered up for one case and he uh saved my life. Anyway, I got taken by a group of arms dealers when I went undercover and they had me for a few days and after that, I knew that I wasn't going to be rescued. That the FBI did what they could but that ended up to be not enough. But Rick he never gave up. He found me and dragged me out of the building as it was about to collapse. He had gotten shot in the arm the previous day and even though all the pain he got me out of there when everyone else told him to cut his losses."

A tear slid down my cheek and my grip on his hand tightened a little. I continued to rub circles in his back.

"Guy hug?" I asked quietly.

He laughed slightly but it was more of a fake laugh, then he nodded. I wrapped my arms around his and stroked his back. I could hear him sniffling and the tears continued to roll down my face.


End file.
